


pallete

by tabismew



Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [4]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabismew/pseuds/tabismew
Summary: Just Mew and Gulf and their shenanigans.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935901
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	1. Bitter Better

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, another story. Lol. I just hope you'll enjoy! ❣

**ONE**

  
If there is an adjective that could probably describe Gulf right now, _Of course_ , It wouldn’t be petty or bitter. 

That’s what he actually told himself, repeatedly. Although, It’s not really convincing as he wanted it to be. 

But the thing is, Gulf is really, really, really, annoyed over the past few days that he had been mopping around their dorm doing nothing. Not to mention that he had to see his ex boyfriend every damn time at the campus. 

Just breathing the same air as him makes his blood boils. 

It has been a week since they broke up and after that they didn’t talk with each other anymore – more like Gulf doesn’t want to do anything with him. And even though, both of them belong in the same circle of friends, they didn’t really talk much. Their friends wouldn’t let them in the same place or be alone because they knew Gulf would just throw hands. 

But, Gulf isn’t _bitter_ at all. He's not. He thinks.

“I’m really over you, asshole.” Gulf mutters repeatedly as he calls his ex boyfriend different name he could think of as he deleted some pictures of them on his phone. “What? You think I'm going to cry over you? No, asshole. You don’t deserve my tears at all.” He continued, tapping the delete button again.

“What’s the use of deleting those pictures on your phone when you have copies on your laptop?” 

Gulf hears his friend mumbles at the corner of the room, He turns his head to look at him and shoots a glare, “Mind your own business.” 

Mild chuckles and shakes his head, “Don’t take it out on me. Take it on Mew.” 

This time, Gulf stands up from his bed and went to where Mild is standing, when he reaches him – He slaps the back of his head.

“Hey! What the fuck? What was that for?” Mild mutters, rubbing the back of his head. 

Gulf rolls an eye, “I don’t want to hear that name in his room. You understand?” 

Mild just looked at him in disbelief – as if Gulf's statement was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. “I think you should be the one to blame why I keep failing my exams. Ever since we started being friends in high school, You've been hitting my head.” 

“Do you want more?” Gulf asked, arching a brow.

Mild steps backward and shakes his head, “Seriously, Gulf. Why are you being this grumpy?” 

Gulf just rolled his eyes again and went back to sit at the edge of his bed and didn’t answer Mild. 

He just knows he has all the reasons to be grumpy and annoyed. 

“Just help me unpack all of these. You were the one who requested to change a roommate, anyways.” Mild said again as he put the boxes on top of his new bed which is formerly owned by Mew. He has to go through all these shits because of his friends quarrels. “Instead of cursing him which wouldn’t chance anything just help me out put my things in their designated places.”

Gulf just lets out a long shuddering sigh as he grabbed some of Mild's books and putting in on the shelves. “If I were a witch, I would really put a spell on that bastard or just curse him.” 

Mild just laughs as he does his work on fishing out all of his things outside the box, then he opens his mouth to speak again, “What kind of curse?” He played along.

“I'll curse his dick so it won’t be useful anymore.” 

“Because you want his dick all by yourself, right?” Mild teases.

Gulf stops what he was doing and shits daggers at his friend again and if looks could kill, Mild is probably laying on the ground right now. 

“I don’t want his dick and I don’t want him anymore. Period.” Gulf mutters sternly. “And why are we talking about him, anyway? It's not like he's important to me now.”

“You started it.”

“Whatever. I'm sure he's enjoying his time being single now. He could flirt with anyone. That bastard really had the audacity to talked to his ex girlfriend while we were together. I'm sure they’re together now.”

He hears Mild sighs, “You know Mew is not like that. Besides, That ex girlfriend of his already has a boyfriend. I'm sure they were just talking about academic related stuff, they’re on the same faculty.” 

Gulf tilted his head to look at his friend with an incredulous look plastered on his face. “Are you taking his side?” 

“I’m not taking any sides. I'm just being rational, okay?” Mild says.

“And I’m the irrational one?” 

“I didn’t say that. I just think that you should've let him explain his side. I'm sure Mew has his reasons.” Mild tries to point out. 

But Gulf refuses to listen. He's sure that Mew is at fault. “He said he won’t give me any reasons to be jealous but look what he had done. He talked to her behind my back. Who knows what they talked about.” 

Mild for the nth time, just sighed, all he could is that. “Are you aware that all of us are affected by your sudden break up?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The two of you used to be roommates. And now, you decided to switch. Me and Off have to go through your quarrels all the time.” He says, Although this is just the first time they switched roommates because according to Mew, Gulf kicked him out of their dorm yesterday night because he didn’t want to deal with him anymore plus the fact that they have to see each other in the morning, afternoon, and even in the evening is just too much of a problem. It could cause World War III.

“I'm sorry for that. But this is just a favor I had to ask and besides Off is Mew's best mate so I'm sure Off is just fine with it.”

Mild just nodded his head – and Gulf goes back putting some of Mild's stuff in places which is not that hard really. Mild just have few stuff with him than Gulf, actually. In fact, the dorm is full of Gulf's clothes and Mild said he doesn’t have any problem with it because he understands how Gulf values his fashion style so much.

“Mild, I think you left this.” 

A voice came from the door – and it was familiar. 

Gulf knows who it was just by breathing and he is sure as hell that he didn’t want to see that face so he didn’t bother looking up and just continue what he was doing.

“Off told me to bring this since he had to run some errands. I think this folder is important.”

Gulf notices Mild's movements from his peripheral vision, he stood up from the floor and went to the person who barged in. 

“Thank you, Mew.” Mild mutters, smiling. “I thought you were going home today?”

“I had to re-scheduled it, I needed to finish my project for my major subject.” 

“Ah.” That’s all Mild could say.

Gulf speaks again, “Mild, hurry up. If you want my help unpacking your things, move your ass.” He said.

“I think I'll just see you later, Mild.” Mew says.

“Wait, Mew.” Mild exclaims, “You could help Gulf put the books on the shelves?” He says and Gulf isn’t liking it. He knows his friend very well – He’s planning to get Mew and him close.

He looked at them and giving Mild a knowing look. That kind of look where Mild knows he's dead. He rolled an eye, “I could do it by myself. I'm sure he has a lot of things to do so better not to bother him.” Gulf calls out, grabbing the remaining books to be put on the shelves.

 _Fuck it,_ Just how many books Mild has? 

Then he focuses his attention on putting them again – He stands up again but even before he could put another book, there was a surge of heat behind him, a set of hips grazing behind. 

The next thing he knew, Mew's large hands cupped his to get the book out of his grip then finally putting it on the shelf.

“A helping hand wouldn’t hurt.” Mew uttered hotly on his ear as blood creeps to Gulf’s cheeks making his face all read. No, He's not blushing. He's definitely not, It's just the weather, It’s kind of hot.

“What a prick.” Gulf mumbles under his breath as he moves his body so that he and Mew wouldn’t be too close. 

He's about to say something equally stupid again when Mew started putting all the remaining books on the shelves and Gulf just watches him – When Mew's done, he speaks, “It’s done.” 

“Thanks, Mew.” Mild says – smiling – then he winks at Gulf.

Seriously, Gulf wasn’t so sure anymore if Mild is his best friend or Mew's because ever since he broke things off with him, Mild had been doing nothing but to lecture him about letting Mew explain and stop being petty. 

“No problem.” Mew says.

Gulf rolled an eye and shakes his head annoyed. “Don’t you have better things to do?” He said, turning his head to look at Mew again and the latter turned his gaze on him, confusion written on his face so Gulf continues. “I mean, meeting your ex girlfriend from your faculty and all that?” 

Mew just shakes his head in disbelief and sighs – then he just turned his head to look at Mild and not bothering to answer Gulf. 

_What a damn prick._

“Mild, I'll get going.” He says patting Mild on his back and went his way outside the dorm without even looking back. 

When Mew was clearly out of the sight – Mild chuckles. 

“Gulf, wow. That was… Just wow.”

Gulf turned to look at him, “What the hell do you mean?” 

Mild pats his shoulder, “That was so petty of you, my dear friend.”

And Gulf just gives Mild another slap on the head, lightly.

He's not petty. He's just asking.


	2. Temporary Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild and Off have had enough of the couple's quarrels so they decided to give them their seven minutes of heaven.

**TWO**

“I can’t believe this.” Gulf mutters as he looks down on his lap. The atmosphere inside this damn closet was too awkward and hot – he couldn’t even move an inch. 

If he hadn’t joined that shitty game he wouldn’t be here with Mew.

“Mew! Gulf! Enjoy your seven minutes of heaven!” Gulf could hear Off's voice outside even if there's a loud pounding of music echoing through the room.

Gulf curses all of his friends. First, Mild literally dragged him into this party without his consent in fact his friends knew that he's not a party goer. Second, Off made him joined spin the bottle which resulted from getting a damn dare called seven minutes of heaven and be stuck with Mew for seven freaking minutes.

“This party really sucks!” Gulf shouts as he knocks on the closet, “Open this damn closet or I'll break it!” 

“Come on, Gulf. A dare is a dare. Don’t be a baby.” This time, It was run who speaks.

“Yeah! Six minutes and thirty seconds more!” Off shouted again.

God, this is so annoying.

Gulf made an eye roll again, never in a million years he had dreamed of being here out of all places for heaven’s sake – this is the most disturbing. He diverted his attention to Mew, who was just staring at him blankly. “Aren’t you going to complain?”

Mew just chuckled, shaking his head. 

“You’re not going to speak too?” 

Mew shakes his head.

“Unbelievable.” Gulf mumbles.

“You’re talking about me or you?” This time, Mew speaks, looking at Gulf's eyes as if he’s looking at his entire soul.

“What?” Gulf scoffed.

“The unbelievable one.”

Guld rolled his eyes, “Of course it was you, Who could it be?”

“Hmmmm.” Mew hummed as he moves his head to the beat of the music outside, “Hmmm.” He says, nodding his head as if he wasn’t buying whatever Gulf had said.

“Stop humming.” Gulf says. He feels like Mew is doing this on purpose and it makes Gulf really annoyed. “So how are you and that girl? What’s her name again? Broom? Borm?”

Mew chuckles in disbelief, “Are you still on it?” 

“What?”

“You sounds really jealous, Gulf.” 

Gulf made an eye roll, Who the fuck is jealous? No one's jealous. Gulf was just asking out of curiosity. “For your information and please put this on your mind, I'm not jealous. Why would I be? In fact, I'm really happy that you finally found someone new that quick. Congratulations.” 

Mew shakes his head, “Why are you so defensive, then?”

Gulf scoffs, “I’m not being defensive. Thank you very much.”

“If you’re too bothered about it, Gulf. Just ask me nicely. I'm not going out with her and there’s nothing going on between us. We just talked about the project we were working on. I didn’t cheat on you. Stop with your accusations.” Mew exclaims. Gulf stares at him and by the looks of it – Mew looks so done with this matter. “And stop overthinking.”

“Me? Overthinking? That’s ridiculous.” Gulf fights back.

“Ridiculous, you say?” Mew said with a scoffed, “You were the one who dumped me because you just saw me talking to her. Or you’re the ridiculous one here? The problem with you is that you don’t trust my words. We were together for two years, two fucking years, Gulf. And you believed what you saw without asking me the truth?” He says giving Gulf that stern look, his eyes gazing intensely at him. “You just dumped me and didn’t give me any chance to explain.” 

To say the least, Gulf was caught off guard a bit. He couldn’t formulate words to make a rebuttal. He feels suddenly suffocated inside. Mew's words hit him like a wrecking ball. What would he say? He didn’t expect Mew to be this mad because usually he's calm and nice. 

But you couldn’t blame Gulf. He has his reasons. 

Mew knew that Gulf was jealous with that girl but he kept talking to her – he didn’t even bother telling Gulf that they met in a coffee shop behind his back. 

He knows he's being irrational, not asking Mew about it and not letting him explain at all but he was also insecure. He couldn’t help but to think that Mew might find her better than him.

“About that time in the coffee shop. We just worked on a project. You can even ask Off about it, I didn’t tell you because I know you'd be mad and would overthink.” Mew mutters again. “You were being so petty. You jumped into conclusions.” 

Gulf snapped his head again to stare at Mew. “What? Are you blaming me of this fall out?” 

Mew shakes his head, taking a deep breathe. “No. I am not blaming you. We're both at fault for this. I should’ve told you and you should’ve let me explain my side. We’re not kids anymore, Gulf.”

“But you just let me break things off with you.”

“Because that’s what you wanted, right? It'll make you happy so who am I to deprived your happiness?” Mew says in a matter of fact tone. “Your happiness always comes first, Gulf.” 

Gulf swallowed the lump on his throat after hearing those words from Mew. And he suddenly felt sorry, No, sorry is such an understatement. He felt pathetic for himself. This was the first time he heard those words from Mew – and he would be lying if he didn’t say that it broke his heart into pieces.

_Your happiness comes first._

That was so selfless of him and Gulf felt like he's going to cry because he had been a really bad boyfriend. 

“I just want you to be happy, though.” Gulf says back – In that time when he saw Mew talking to his ex, he knew he acted immature and won’t deny the fact that he has a lot of insecurities and he let those insecurities consumed him. Mew was right, he overthought things. 

He curses in his head, He's a grown ass man but acted so childish.

“And you think I'm happy getting dumped by you?” Mew fires back, “But the damage has been done now.” 

Gulf didn’t say something instead he just looked down giving his lap an attention more than the man in front of him. One minute he wanted to punch Mew but now he wanted to hug him. _Fuck_ , He was really petty and immature. 

“Time’s up! You can come out now!” Gulf heard Off's voice and just like that – Mew was the first one to stepped outside followed by him.

“You two seemed so serious. I'm curious how it went.” Off mutters, as he laughs.

Both of them didn’t say anything. All Gulf knows is that Mew walked out of the party and all he could do is to stare at his back disappearing from the crowd.

* * *

  
“I thought you’re not that bitter and petty? Why blocked his number from your phone?” Mild had said, munching his sandwich Gulf made.

“I’m just doing myself a favor.” Gulf says, tossing his phone at the bed side table.  
“What favor is that?” 

Gulf sighs, letting himself fall on the bed and sprawled his legs and arms, “If I have his number, I'll have this urge to call him.”

“Okay? I thought you feel sorry now? I thought after having your time inside the closet you two finally sorted you relationship out?”

“I know. I'm just thinking about something he told me.” 

Mild arched a brow at him, looking curious, “What is it?” 

“He said the damage has been done, It has to be something right? He means he does not want to fix things anymore, right?”

God, Just thinking about it makes Gulf crazy.

“You're overthinking again. Just because the damage has been done that doesn't mean you can't make things right and put things in their right places.” Mild muttered standing up and giving Gulf a pat on his shoulder, “You're Gulf Kanawut, You can do it.”

Gulf shakes his head, “No, I can't.” 

“Yes, You can. I'm sure Mew misses you as much as you misses him so please get back together so we won't suffer anymore.


	3. Afterglow

“Oh, Gulf. Mew's not here at the moment.” Off said as soon as he saw Gulf in their dorm building, giving him a smile. 

Gulf raises a brow, “Where is he? I asked Tul and he said that Mew went back at his dorm.” 

Off shrugs his shoulder, “Well, he went somewhere.” 

“Where, exactly?” 

Off was a bit hesitant to answer at first – He looks at Gulf with a smile on his face. He's acting a bit suspicious and the thing with Off is that, Gulf could even tell whether he's lying or not. “He didn’t tell me anything.” 

“Oh, really?” Gulf says as he pushes Off aside and practically barging inside their shared dorm. “Really, huh?”

“I swear, Cross my heart.” Off says – trying to block Gulf's way going fully inside.

“Why are you blocking my way, then?” 

“I'm not. Here, have your way.” Off exclaims as he steps aside, giving Gulf to walk towards Mew's bed.

When Gulf reaches it, He could clearly noticed Mew under the covers.

“I'm going to talk to him. Can you leave us for a minute?” 

Off nods his head and smirks, “Just keep it down, okay? The walls are actually thin. Neighbors can hear you.” Off said, hurriedly walking outside and shutting the door behind him. 

When Off was out of the dorm, Gulf decides to speak. “Mew?”

“What do you want, Gulf?” Mew answers, his voice a bit groggy as if he just woke up from his slumber.

“I’m so sorry.” Gulf said, jutting his bottom lip out, pouting. “I know you’re mad at me and I understand if you won’t forgive me now. I promise, I really understand. I just wanted to say sorry for what I did. I shouldn’t have done that. I let my insecurities consumed me.”

Afterte his statement, Mew didn’t even move a single muscle. So Gulf tries again, “I was so childish. I'm sorry for ending things like that. I didn’t mean it.” 

He waited for a response but he didn’t get one. Mew didn’t budge, still.

Gulf takes a deep breathe before speaking, “I know my sorry wouldn’t change anything. Just like what you have told me, the damage has been done.” He stops for a second, he feels like he's talking to a statue but now is not really the time to think about it. He needs to get everything out of his chest and please for Mew's forgiveness. “I’m sorry, really.”

This time, Mew moves a bit but he’s still covered by the blanket. “Hmm.” 

“I'm not expecting any answers from you, though. I just really want to say sorry.” 

“Hmmm.” Mew just hums.

“I still love you and I miss you.”

“Hmmm.”

“I look so pathetic now. I dumped you out of nowhere and here I am saying I love and I miss you but it’s true.” Gulf mutters. “Will you please say something?”

“I know you’re mad but will you just please say something other than humming?” Gulf says, sitting down beside Mew who didn’t even dare to move. 

“I thought you weren’t expecting me to say something?” Mew asked.

Gulf pouted, “I know. I understand if you’re not into me now.”

This time he didn’t hear Mew humming all he could hear now is chuckles under the covers. “You’re dumb if you think that way.” 

Gulf looked at him confused, “What?” 

“Gulf, How long have we been together?”

“Two years.”  
  
“Hmm, Two years. Didn't I tell you I love you every single day when we were together?”  
  
“No, You told me I love you everyday.”  
  
“That's the point.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Gulf asked.  
  
“If you think that I would just move on and won’t be into you anymore is just out of the context.” 

Gulf smiles as blush creeps his face. Mew really has this way with him – He could make him blush in just a blink of an eye. “So you still love me?” 

“Hmm.” 

Gulf groans - Mew's back at it again.

“I want to hear it.“ 

Mew sighs under the sheets, “I love you, Gulf. I love you even if you can be really petty sometimes.” 

“So you forgive me now?” Gulf asks – hope in his voice.

Mew didn’t answer him right away, though. He didn’t even hum, so Gulf took it as a no.

“Silence doesn’t really always mean yes. But okay, I'll do everything to win you back again.” Gulf exclaims standing up from Mew's bed,“I’m sorry for disturbing you, Mew. I know you’ve been working on your thesis, though. And you’re probably still sleepy. I'll comeback later.” Gulf finishes as he takes a glimpse of Mew one last time – but even before he could leave, there’s already a hand gripping his wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Mew says, finally uncovering himself from the sheets and revealing his stupid smirk to Gulf.

“ I didn’t tell you to leave.” He says as he pulled himself from the bed and sat on it.

“What? I _thought_ -“ 

Gulf didn’t finish his sentence when suddenly Mew pulled him down to his lap. 

“I won’t accept your sorry until you stay with me for the rest of the day.” Mew says, resting his chin on Gulf's shoulder, wiggling his eyebrow. “Will you stay with me?”

Gulf looks at Mew incredulously and laughs, “Did you just planned this? You knew I was coming over, didn’t you?” 

Mew shrugs his shoulder, “Maybe?” He says, caressing Gulf's cheek, “Or maybe not?”

Gulf pouted, “You did.” 

Mew laughs, “You can’t say anything about it now. You're stuck with me for the rest of the day. Or should I say for the rest of your life?”

“What about Off?”

“I told him to stay with Mild so you don’t have to worry.” Mew says, stealing a kiss from Gulf's pouted lips. “I miss you, baby. What took you so long?”

“Shut up. I was nervous to talk to you after what happened at the bar. And I miss you too so much, Mew.” He says as he kisses him back then pulled away, “You're not mad at me anymore?”

“I'm not mad anymore but….” 

“But, what?”

Mewe stared at him – giving Gulf that look – look of desire and being horny as hell. He knew it so well. 

“You need to make it up for me.” He says, smirking. “You said you’re going to make it up for me, baby.”

Gulf laughs, “I know what you’re thinking.” He says, he let his hand slowly sneaks from Mew's arms down to his chest. “I know how much you have missed my touch.” 

“You don’t know how much.” Mew mutters, grabbing Gulf's hand and pulling him closer. “We shouldn’t be wasting any more time.”

Gulf smiles as he let Mew planted a trail of kisses on his neck when he remembers something. “Wait a second.”

Mew stops what he was doing with Gulf’s neck and stared at him. “Why?”

“I need to make a call.” Gulf muttered, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. 

Mew groans, “Are you kidding me, babe?” 

“Just wait.” Gulf says, planting a kiss on Mew's lip just to shut him up.

Gulf dialed Mild’s number – it rings and by the second time – he answered.  
  
“I needed to make a call.” He said as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, Mild.” He says, making Mew stared at him in confusion. He’s really calling a friend in the middle of their intimate session. 

“My friend, How did it go with your lover boy?” Mild says on the other side of the line.

“It went well.”   
  
“Then why'd you call me?”

Gulf spares Mew a glance, “I'm sorry but we need to switch dorm mates again.” Gulf says as he sees his boyfriend put his thumbs up and grabbed the phone from him.

“Yeah, Mild. I'm going to move in with Gulf again, Have a nice day, man.” Mew says giving back the phone to Gulf.

Both of them could hear Mild and Off groaning at the other line, Off shouted, “Seriously?” 

“This should be the last time.” Off threatened them. 

Gulf and Mew just laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. If we fight again, I'm not going to let Gulf kick me out of the room.” Mew's the one who speaks – he was also the one who turned off the call. He put Gulf's phone at the table and pulled him down on the bed. 

“Now, Let’s get started.” Mew mumbles as he started kissing Gulf's neck again – All Gulf did was to wrapped his arms around his neck and craned his neck so Mew will have a better access.


	4. All Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew is having his marvel marathon and Gulf just wants his attention - including something dirty.
> 
> Short and quick smut.

**FOUR**

  
Gulf stares at the console television in front of him – not really giving a rat ass about the entire movie. The thing is that, He had seen _End Game_ a billion times, he had even lost count how many times he watched it because of his boyfriend. 

Now, Mew is still engross with it, eyes are all glued on the movie ignoring his entire existence for Marvel.

Gulf moves his leg and placed it on top of his boyfriend’s leg – putting his hands on his stomach and laying his head on Mew's chest. He sighs in boredom. This day was supposed to be fun because finally they hot to spend some time with each other and had their break from University since Mew is almost done doing his research but Gulf is not enjoying this at all.

He rolls an eye for the nth time as he saw the heroes doing the same shits. All he wanted was to have their lovey dovey moment but Marvel got on the way and Gulf isn’t liking it.  
He looked up at his boyfriend, excitement evident in his eyes that made Gulf scoffed.

For fuck sake, Mew watched this a lot of times but he felt like he is seeing this for the first time. He bites his lip from saying something equally stupid and takes a long deep breathe as he starts moving his head.

“Babe, Quit moving.” Mew mumbles not giving Gulf a glance.

Gulf rolls his eyes, “Mew, how many time have you seen this movie?” 

“I don't know,” He mutters – eyes on the tv – “I lost count.” 

“And you’re not getting tired of it?” Gulf asked. Although he couldn’t blame his boyfriend for being a hard core marvel fan but sometimes it’s not so fun anymore, for him, at least 

“I won't get tired of it.”

Gulf huffs, “Alright. But please, No more marvel after this.” He pleaded.

Finally, Mew darts his attention to Gulf as he gives him a kiss on the nose and peck on the lips. “Baby, We still have Ragnarok after this.” 

This time, Gulf really huffed in disbelief – giving Mew an unbelievable look, Is his boyfriend really this obsessed with Marvel and he'll sacrifice his time with Gulf.

“Are you kidding me, Mew?” 

Mew raises a brow, stares at Gulf completely perplexed. “No?” 

“How many times have you seen Ragnarok?”

“Hmm, I think, Thrice? Why?”

“You've seen it there times, Okay. Don't you think it's too much?”

“Baby, Nothings too much when it's marvel.” Mew says grinning widely and turned his head on the screen again.

“Aren't you getting tired of Chris Hemsworth's face? Because, I am. I'm getting tired of it. I mean, He's handsome as hell but I'm getting tired of it.” Gulf says as he pulled away from Mew's embrace.

“Ragnarok is fun.” Mew mumbles.

“It’'s not fun anymore when you've seen it gazillion times. I bet after ragnarok, you're going to watch Iron Man and Civil war too.” He uttered, crossing his arms against his chest as he just looked at his boyfriend in disbelief.

“Since you suggested, Why not?” Mew says, nonchalantly. “You want to watch it baby?” 

Gulf throws his head back and groans in annoyance – raising both of his hands then plopped them down his waist. “Are you kidding me, Mew? Are you seriously going to watch those? And no, I don’t want to watch it.” 

Mew didn’t answer him instead he just nods his head as if he was listening to whatever Gulf was saying. 

“I swear, Mew. If you watch another marvel movie after this I'm going to leave.” He threatens, getting his teeth. 

“Ssh, Baby.” That’s all Mew says.

Gulf rolls his eyes – sitting on the bed as he shakes his head. He couldn’t believe Mew's really doing this to him, all he wanted was his attention, all his attention to him. 

“I’m really going to leave.” Gulf says. He places his foot on the floor.

Mew looks at him, “Where are you going? You live here with me.” 

“I don't know. Somewhere… Because you’re ignoring me.”

“Gulf, I'm not ignoring you. Let’s just finish this and we'll do whatever you want, yeah?” Mew exclaims, grabbing Gulf's hand as he laces their fingers together.

Gulf actually smiles at that – “Really? After this one?” He says, pointing at the screen.“You're not going to watch Ragnarok, right?”

“Oh, Right. After ragnarok.” Mew says which Gulf groaned in annoyance.

He pulls away from Mew. “You're giving me a headache.” He says as he grabs the pillow and slams it on his boyfriend's chest repeatedly.

“What are you doing? I'm watching!” Mew claims as he tries to move away and put us hands in front of him for protection from the attack of Gulf's pillow. “What did I even do?” 

“What did you do? What did you do, huh?” Gulf mutters under his breathe as he jumped on the bed and grabbed Mew by his shirt.

“You're asking me that? Really?”

Mew looks at him confused. 

“After this,” Gulf points his finger on the screen, “You're not going to watch any marvel movie today.”

“What?” Mew says raising his arms.

“I said what I said.” Gulf exclaims putting his hands on his waist as if he's lecturing his child.

“Just let me watch Ragnarok, I promise, It'll be the last for today.”

Gulf shakes his head, “No more Ragnarok.”

“I swear, Gulf. This will be the last time, okay? Please?” He pleaded giving his puppy dog eyes to Gulf but the latter isn't buying any of those.

“No to Ragnarok.” Gulf stated.

“Yes to Ragnarok.” Mew fired back, stepping away more from Gulf.

Gulf repeatedly shakes his head shooting his boyfriend a dagger, “No to marvel.”

“Yes to marvel.” Mew says, smiling proudly.

Gulf lifted his brow, “Okay then.”

“You're going to let me watch it?”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“I'll let you choose.”

“What?” Mew exclaimed, confusion written on his face.

“Marvel or Me?” Gulf suddenly mutters making his boyfriend laughs in disbelief.

“Kana, Are you seriously asking me that?”

“Yes, now, make a choice.” Gulf says, He knows he's being petty over this but he has his own reasons so don't judge him.

Mew sighs, going towards Gulf, when he's in front of him, he grabbed him by the arms and hugged him as tightly as he could letting his hands stayed at Gulf's waist. “Of course baby, It's you. You don't need to ask nonsense things like that. It will always be you over anything.”

Gulf couldn’t help but smile. He buried his face on Mew's neck inhaling his scent, “Really?” 

He could feel Mew’s chin on top of his head. “Yeah, really.” 

“Then shut the tv off.” Gulf says.

“Aw, No, baby.” Mew mutters – pulling away from Gulf and pouts at him.

Gulf rolls his eyes, he pursed his lips. “Fine, whatever. Finish whatever you want to finish.” He says – making his way to the bed, laying his body, grabbing the sheets and cover himself. 

He’s seen how Mew smiled as he lay next to him, grabbing his hand and laces their fingers together once again. Gulf darted his attention on the screen, he quietly groans as he saw that there is still thirty minutes before it ends.  
Minutes have passed and Gulf would die out of boredom soon. He looks up at his boyfriend and as usual he's too immersed with what he was watching. 

He just craves for his attention – he wants all Mew's attention on him. He feels like he’s having a competition with Marvel or something.

Gulf places his hand on Mew's thighs, caressing it lightly. He thinks of an idea as he smirks to himself. 

_Let’s see if you would still want to watch this._

He glances to Mew's neck as he slowly touches it, feeling Mew heats up under his touches although he still didn’t budge. His hands made their way on Mew's stomach down to his crotch – cupping his softened cock inside his jeans. He knows his boyfriend was all aware and he knew it’s working. 

Mew turns to look at him.

“Babe, We can do _it_ after this.” Mew says, grabbing Gulf's naughty hand away from his cock. “You’re making me hard while watching this. I feel like I'm disrespecting Stan Lee.”

Gulf laughs and pouts after and move his body to lay on top of Mew, “Mew. I'm horny.” 

Mew places his hands on Gulf's ass – giving it a tight squeeze. “You can wait, right?” He says, kissing Gulf's puckered lips. 

_Unbelievable_. 

“My ass can’t wait, Mew. I'm sure your dick too. Now, make love to me.”

His boyfriend chuckles, “You’re so bold.” 

“I know. Just fuck me.”

“We have all day. You can wait.” 

“Why can't you just fuck me right now?”

“I'm still watching.”

“You're choosing marvel over my ass. I can't believe you.” Gulf scoffs.

“No, babe. I love your ass more than anything.” Mew insists giving his ass a hard slap making Gulf moaned. It's actually making him hard under his pants. He wants Mew’s large hands all over him.

“No, You love marvel more than my ass.”

“Marvel is nothing compared to your ass, baby.”

“But you're giving marvel the attention my ass wants that means it's more important than my ass.”

Mew chuckles, “I told you, Your ass is a blessing from above. It's incomparable.”

“Then give my ass an attention it deserves.”

“I will, after I finish this.”

“Fuck my life!” Gulf shouts as he removed himself on top of Mew.

“I'll fuck you into oblivion, instead."

“Do it now.”

“I'd rather do it later without any distractions."

“You're really going to ignore me for marvel, Aren't you?”

Mew looks at him, “Not with this again. I told you-" He didn't finish what he's about to say when Gulf cuts in.

“But I want your attention, now.” Gulf says as he crosses his arms, pouting. “Please, babe.” He finishes with pleaded eyes. “Turn it off or else….” 

“Or else what?” Mew asks, eyes not leaving the screen.

“Or else you're getting none of this ass for a whole month.” Gullf mumbled, eyes filled with sincerity. He stared at his boyfriend who snapped his head at him looking surprised.

“What?” Mew asked in disbelief, And he looks like he doesn't give a fuck about the movie now. “You're not serious? Are you?”

Gulf managed to stay still, keeping his serious face, “I'm serious, Mew. I'm not joking.”

Finally, Mew quickly grabbed the remote from the bed side table and as soon as it was on his hands – he turned off the tv. “You know, Marvel is boring. I'd rather make love to you instead.” He breathes hotly on Gulf's ear making the latter grinned in triumph.   
That’s all he needed to say for Mew to get off that damn movie and put all his attention to him.

“I thought marvel was fun?”

Mew did not make a response immediately, he just slid his arms around Gulf and pulled him tightly against him, taking his mouth as if it’s been weeks since he hadn’t kissed Gulf hungrily. “Marvel is no fun than this.” He mutters, grounding his hips against him – and Gulf felt him hard beneath his jeans.

He wants Mew so bad.

Mew's hand moved, sliding up to his waistband and diving inside his jeans, palm skimming over bare skin cupping and squeezing Gulf's ass.

Gulf rocked his hips against him to let him know that was good, shoved Mew's chest so he backed away slightly, and then tugged his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. He yanked off Mew's shirt and threw it somewhere around the room.

Mew stared at him, looked at his bare body, “You're so sexy.” Mew mumbles and seconds later he felt Mew's warm tongue flicked over his nipple, his body quaked and quivered. He clutched his boyfriend's head in his hands and arched closer. He took the cue, sucking the entire nipple, drawing hard on it, tugging and biting.

This was so good.

Gulf moans a little louder every time his boyfriend's teeth closed on him, to let him know he liked it very much. Mew bit him harder, and pinched the other nipple while he did.

Mew is so fucking sexy and hot, he's making Gulf weak on the knees. Gulf looked at his boyfriend's jeans, It's still on so he did what he needed to do, He unfastened his jeans and shoved them over his hips, boxers and all. Gulf wrapped his hands around Mew's erection, which he slid up and down, thumb playing with the tip where the was already a cum beading.

He stops as Mew snacks his hand away from his cock and goes down instead facing Gulf's ass.

“You ready?”

“I'm always ready for you.”

Mew just smiled, he slid his fingers inside him deeper, withdrew them slowly that made him gasp. Gulf twisted his arms around his neck, pulled himself up him, wrapped his legs around his waist and wriggled himself into position over him. And then he slid him home and tipped his boyfriend's head backward, groaning loud. Mew filled him, stretched him.

“Just fuck me already, Mew.”

“Ssh, Stay still, baby.” Mew says, pulling his fingers out of Gulf as he positioned his cock in his entrance. “You're going to take it hard, baby?”

Gulf just moaned at that.

Mew held onto his hips as he pushed into him, holding Gulf to take him, Gulf arched backward in pure pleasure when his boyfriend pushed his cock harder inside him, He closes his eyes as he felt him inside.

“Harder, please.” He pleaded.

“You feel so good.” He withdrew, them pumped his hips and thrust into him, slowly at first. “I love you, baby.” He moved harder and faster, and his breathe rushed in and out of his lungs as he hammered into Gulf. It didn't take long before both of them shattered in a reeling climax that almost sent Mew to his knees.

Gulf heart pounded into his ears, He clutched his boyfriend with his entire body when the orgasm broke through him, and he felt Mew releasing into him, felt him tense and stiffen, and moaned as they both climax.

“That was fantastic. I love you.” Gulf muttered, grabbing Mew's face as he kisses him.

“Yeah, I love you too.” Mew mutters pulling away and kisses Gulf's forehead. “Let's clean up first.”

“Oh, You don't want another round?” Gulf asks when Mew's about to get up.

Meq snapped his head back at Gulf, he smirks, “Who am I to say no?” Then he pulled himself on top of Gulf again, smirking.

Gulf laughs, putting his arms around his boyfriend's neck, “So, You love me more than marvel now?”

Meq rolled his eyes, “Marvel is nothing compared to you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, Really. Marvel is no fun.”

“I'm glad. So you're not going to watch any marvel movies tomorrow, then?”

Mew thinks for awhile then opened his mouth to answer, “That's another story.”

Gulf rolled his eyes as he scoffs, “No more round two then.”

He'd seen how his boyfriend pouts, “You're being unfair.”

“ I'm being unfair? Go and watch it then but you're not getting any of this ass for a whole month.” Gulf muttered, pulling himself away from Mew as he grabs his shirts and jeans from the floor.

“I told you marvel is no fun at all, It's boring and I'm not going to watch it tomorrow because I've seen the movies a lot of times now come here with me and let's cuddle.”

“Cuddle? No making love?”

“Yes, Let me cuddle you, baby.” Mew exclaimed as he grabbed Gulf's arms making the latter sat on his lap, “Come on, I just want to hold you for the rest of the day.” He finished, wrapping his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I'll post the other parts later or tomorrow! 💛 
> 
> Stay safe & healthy! 
> 
> Have fun mewgulfing ❣💛


End file.
